The present invention relates generally to cloud resource management, and more specifically, to providing a secure management agent for high-availability continuity for cloud systems.
Cloud computing is a model of service delivery for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, network bandwidth, servers, processing, memory, storage, applications, virtual machines, and services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or interaction with a provider of the service. As the popularity and number of cloud computing providers increase, clouds have become a mainstay for the storage of computing and data storage, which may include the storage of mission critical data and their applications.